Feelings for Ikuto
by amuto4life
Summary: Ikuto is very smart and now has finished high school. He has about a year before he starts collage. So Ikuto decides to get a job and winds up as a teacher’s assistant for AMU’S Class. This causes nothing, but troubles for Amu. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my second fic on this account, amuto4life. Yay I am so happy. I mad at my other fic because I know Tadase is going to ruin there date and that is going to make me super mad. : (. So I decided to make a new fic with a brand new plot line. Yeah umm most characters are OOC especially Ikuto. Okay here is the summary

**Summary:** Ikuto is very smart and now has finished high school. He has about a year before he starts collage. So Ikuto decides to get a job and winds up as a teacher's assistant for AMU'S Class. This causes nothing, but causes for Amu.

**Paring: **Amuto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone I have to introduce a new assistant teacher. He is a very smart student and has graduated high school. He will be starting collage in about a year, so he will be here till then. Everyone please give a big welcome to Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Nikaidou the teacher said.

Amu was a little spaced out and soon she heard.

"I hate you; you are such a thieving cat." Tadase said loudly.

Ikuto didn't want to respond and just ignored him, which made Tadase upset. Then the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room even Nikaidou. The only two left in the room were Amu and Ikuto. (A/N The best couple in the world.) Ikuto walked over to the pink haired student and greeted her.

"Hey!" Amu replied to the man.

"Don't look down. I know you wanted to see me." Ikuto said to her.

**Amu's POV**

"Sure." I said in a kind of sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me like he cared.

"Nothing!" I said as I ran through the door of the classroom. The truth is I actually don't know what is wrong with me. I mean if I told Ikuto, he would most likely laugh at me. I don't know why, but I think I am sad because of Ikuto. The strange thing is he hasn't done anything bad to me, I just feel different around him. It is just probably that he is my teacher kind of. Yep that is defiantly it. I not sure of it though, but if I just don't think about it everything will be great.

"Amu are you sure you are okay?" Ikuto asked me trying to polite, but it failed. My heart started to beat so fast. My chest became so tight. There was nothing I could to, but to run. I ran as fast as I could. Then I ran into something, and I looked up, it was Tadase. The man who is Ikuto's enemy, but why do I care, shouldn't I say Tadase enemy Ikuto. I mean I like Tadase right. I thought of this concept really hard. But I never reached a conclusion. I just don't know who I love. (A/N how could you even think you like Tadase Amu?) Well I have to get to the guardian's meeting.

** The Guardian's Meeting**

** Normal POV**

"Well we have a new matter to discuss at this meeting today. The theiving cat has been sent by Easter. (A/N or so he thought.) Ikuto has become an assistant teacher for me, Hinamori, Nagihiko and Mashiro-san." Tadase announced to the guardians

"Really!" Kukai was shocked.

"What do you think Hinamori?" Tadase asked Amu. Amu didn't hear because she was thinking deeply about her Ikuto confusion. "Huh Hinamori, what do you think about it?"

"Oh about Ikuto being our assistant teacher. I see nothing wrong with that!"

"What!" Tadase looked at her like she was some kind of freak.

"What is so wrong with it? He is not that bad Tadase. Stop freaking out. You used to now the guy, but he is different and nicer now."

"Hinamori-san! Don't talk like that. He is a thieving cat and it makes me sick. HINAMORI-SAN please leave right now!"

"Pathetic." Amu said as she left the room.

"Thanks for standing up for me!" Ikuto smirked.

**Amu's POV**

My heart started beating. I didn't know whether to say no promblem or I wasn't I was just saying what I believe.

"Wow Amu, you havn't talk too much today." Ikuto said as he left. I waved goodbye and I pray he didn't see, but I think he did. I walked off campus and walked to the bench me and Ikuto had our indirect kiss and I started to blush. Then to the tree we shared so many beautiful memories at. I was hopping he would pop out, but he didn't, so I continued walking, but then I heard his voice.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Umm." I said trying to think of a reason.

"I bet you came to see me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I told him, but he wasn't there anymore. Then I realized it wasn't him so of his features were missing such as his cross necklace, so I must have been day dreaming about him. I was so confused. Why would I day dream about Ikuto? My brain was hurting. I didn't uderstand one thing. And then it all became clear to me. I love Ikuto, not Tadase, but Ikuto. The cat who works for Easter. The man who hates the Kiddy ki- I mean Tadase. He is the man I LOVE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is it for now, there probably will be one more chapter, were Amu admits she loves Ikuto to his face and they end up together. I hope you like this story everyone. Please review and thank you for all the people that reviewed for my last story. The next chapter for Amuto love will probably be a chapter about Christmas. Then the next one about new years. So umm thanks for reading and keep reading for the next and last chapter. Well this is amuto4life signing out. Once again please review. : ) : ).


	2. Last Chapter

Hey people. Amuto4life here and is happier than ever. Episode 64 of Shugo Chara is the bed scene. EEKS. Well onto the main point. The second and last chapter of Feelings for Ikuto. YAY! I am so happy. Amuto. Ummm all of the characters are OOC especially are favorite cat ever, Ikuto. YAY, umm oh yeah I am probably not going to continue Amuto love for a while. Well I should start the story now. Okay I am.

**Paring: **Amuto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amu's POV**

How can I not notice my feelings for him? Am I that dumb? He will never like me back though. Maybe I should tell him, since every time I admit my love for someone I always don't love them anymore. But what is there not to love about that cat? I am so full of questions, that only my heart can answer. Well I better tell him to let it of my chest.

"Hey Amu! I love you too!" Ikuto told me.

"Huh!" I turned around and he wasn't there anymore. I been having these illusions of Ikuto and they have been hurting my heart. Why do I yearn for Ikuto so much? All of these questions ran through my mind. When all the sudden I heard a voice.

"Hey Amu, are you okay?"

"Oh hey Nagihiko!" I said as I faked a smile.

"Are you okay? You have been acting really weird lately especially to Tadase."

"Yeah I am fine and really. I don't think so; he is just getting on my nerves about uh Ikuto."

"Oh well if you need help just ask Rima and me."

"Thanks!" I said to Nagihiko in a more cheerful tone.

"Well I have to go!" He said to me.

I ran off. Tears for some reason were streaming down my face. Soon I found myself lost and in a place I had never seen before. Where was I? I didn't know where to go and what to do. Why do bad things always happen to me? I sighed. I really wanted to see Ikuto at this moment, but he probably didn't ever want to see me.

"Of course I do baby. I want and to see you every day." Ikuto or rather then my illusion of him.

"Stop!" I yelled out loud. There was one man around who heard me. He kind of looked familiar. I inched closer and closer and soon heard a **BUMP.** I had ran into this man and now I realized who he was, it was the man of my dreams, Ikuto.

"Amu is something wrong?" Ikuto questioned.

"Umm no, I mean yeah. I have something to tell you!"

"And what is that Amu?" He asked me.

"Well, it is kind of hard to say. The truth is I umm love umm you!" I said and started to run as far from her as I could. He didn't follow me so I figured he didn't love me back. I made me sad, but I had to forget about that and be my fake 'Cool and Spicy' character. I wondered if Ikuto would like no love me if I was my true myself. Then I thought I always act normal towards him, so it wouldn't make a difference. Why did I fall for such a man? Why couldn't I settle for Kairi? He loved me, so why can't I love him back? I guess it is the same thing for Ikuto. I love him, so why can't he love me back? These questions will never be answered will they?

**Ikuto's POV**

Where did that girl go? Where is Amu? I was worried about here. She just ran off, but why would she just admit she loved me like that. Thinking of that made me blush. I have never thought that about are relationship like that. And now that I do, maybe I do like her. Everything ran through my head in about one second. Why would I like her? What features does she offer me? She is not the kind of girl I would fall for. I would fall for someone hotter. I don't want to care for her. And I don't want her to love me. I can't change the way I feel about her though and I guess it is the same for her. Maybe we will have a happy ending.

"Time to look for Amu!" I said to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amu's POV**

"Here I sit on this bench, with only a bird to accompany me. He is probably like me all alone. Did you get dumped by the one you love too? Let us be alone together." I said to the bird.

"You are not alone." Ikuto said.

"Yeah sure, you are probably just another illusion." I said to the fake.

"Illusion, no I am the real thing." He said as he planted a kiss on my face. "I love you to Amu!"

I never thought I would have a happy ending, but now I do and with the man of my dreams, Ikuto. I love him and now I know he loves me to and I am so happy, I could die!

"I love you Ikuto!" I said while jumping into his arms.

"I love you too!" He said while planting a kiss on my lips.

"Let's be together forever!" I said to the catlike man.

He replied to me. "Of course!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. Please review. Yay. Good Job Ikuto got here before she gave up on you and went with Tadase. Hahahahahaha in your face. Again thanks for reading. Please read my other stories!


End file.
